New Characters
Here are the rules to follow when creating a new character in Rasviim. Rules Making your Character If you need any help, please let the DM know. Starting Level: 1 Wealth: Roll as indicated under your class. Point Buy: 32 Alignment: All alignments are allowed, but you are responsible for making sure the character does not interfere with the harmony of the party. You do not need to be upfront about your alignment. Races: All standard races, draconic races. Any ECL is allowed but we will use monster class levels, inquire with DM if more information needed. We will be using LA Buyoff. Books Allowed: Essentially every book I own is allowed. Clear everything not in Core/Completes/Dragon books with me first. Deities: Only Draconic deities hold power in Rasviim. Even racial deities like Corellon Larethian are all but unheard of. Traits: Allowed Flaws: Allowed Alternate Class Features/Substitutions: Allowed Additional You should have a general concept of your character's background and at least one long-term goal or motivation that influences your character. This can be as simple or complex as you want, from owning a bakery to becoming a noble. You may share a long-term goal with other party members, but it should be divorced from the actual plot. Check our House Rules page. Player Responsibilities/Options Responsibilities *If you miss a session, your character will be controlled by either the DM or another player. *You will be required to create and maintain a character page on this wiki, so that if you are missing we will have your character sheet. Group Options *Much of the politicking of Rasviim is done by dragons behind the scene via agents. Most adventurers are either mercenaries or allied with at least one dragon. We will discuss as a group, either in-person, via Skype, or both, what the general allegiance of the group as a whole will be. This will determine how and where the campaign starts. Alternately, you could ally yourself specifically with non-dragons. Putting Your Character on the Wiki Creating your character page Putting your character on the wiki is relatively straight-forward. Open a new tab and go to rasviim.wikia.com/wiki/FirstName_LastName. For example, rasviim.wikia.com/wiki/John_Smith. This will bring you to a new page which says there is no content. Hit the Create button, and go to Source instead of Visual for the text layout. Open another tab and go to another characters page, such as Lainiel Uirithil. Click edit, go to Source and copy all of the code. Don't be a douche and make any changes. Go back to the tab for your character page and paste all of the code you just copied. Replace the details with your own. On the far right, under categories, add Player Characters. Note for wiki editing, use enclose a word or statement in double "brackets to create an internal link to another page, such as hometown. We are using templates, which is what the oddness is under Character Sheet and near the top, just replace the details. Inquire with DM if you need more info. (Please note that [[Lainiel Uirithil]'s character page uses a beta template which automates much more formatting. If you would like to use this template, see Template:Character_test.) Hit the Publish button and voila. Let the DM know so he can add you to the menu bar.